


Sound of Music

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquarius Dean, Dean Winchester Has ADHD, Dean calls Cas Sunshine, Dialogue-Only, Good Parent Mary Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Lawrence Kansas (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Podcast, Quote: But still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester., Seattle, Singer Dean Winchester, Songwriter Dean Winchester, rockstar dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: “Listen, I’m gonna go on the record right now and say that the only reason I’m doing this is because my husband is forcing me to, and if he wasn’t standing right here I would be—“*audio cuts off*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Sound of Music

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of this writing is as if Dean is speaking. It’s like you’re listening to a recording. If there is an ellipsis (...) that means there’s a pause, most often a few seconds, and usually means Dean is listening to someone else speak out of reach of the audio.
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who read this before I got the guts to post it, and especially my betas Jess and Michelle!!

“Um…hi. Is that how I should start it?…what? Charlie, I can’t hear you…Did we really have to do this in the studio? I’m sure it would sound just as good if I did it on my phone...okay, okay, stop yelling…so, here we go.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky— _okay_ , I’m sorry...Actually, I was going for funny...I think I’m adorable.

“Listen, I’m gonna go on the record right now and say that the only reason I’m doing this is because my husband is forcing me to, and if he wasn’t standing right here I would be—”

*audio cuts off*

“Ahem. What I _meant_ to say, is that my wonderful, attractive, not at all annoying husband of eleven years is the one who managed to convince me to record this. Well, and my agent, Charlie.

“Apparently, the world wants to know more about me. I’m not entirely sure why, because I’m just some singer from Bumfuck, Kansas—seriously, I can’t swear? Goddamnit. Shit!...Fuck me. 

“Anyway, I had a relatively normal upbringing. Mom worked in the local diner, Dad was a mechanic. I was originally gonna follow the family business, open up my own garage, but then my high school choir teacher persuaded me to do a solo during one of our concerts, and as it turned out, there was someone there who knew someone who knew someone in the music industry. Next thing I know, our phone’s ringing off the hook with record producers from all over the country. 

“In the beginning, Dad was not having it. Mom tried telling him every day that it was the chance for me to get out of Kansas, to make something of myself. Dad, though…I know I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but he wasn’t exactly winning Father of the Year”

“Should I even be talking about this? Sammy’ll probably get pissed, and—okay.

“I’ll just leave it at this; Dad liked to drink.

“Eventually, Mom was able to get Dad on board for me to attend only _one_ meeting. We had about six producers to choose from, and after doing as much research as a sixteen-year-old can do with Windows 95, I went with ACE. Oh, that’s Angel Court Entertainment. 

“They called it that because all of the owners are related, and they all have the names of angels. Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, some poor sap even got stuck with Lucifer…yeah yeah, I know, I’ll be nice. 

“I hate to use such a cliche, but after that first meeting with ACE, the rest is basically history. The first song I ever wrote, called ‘Fake It Till You Make It’, which…god, when I listen to that song…it was before I really found my groove, before I identified my own style. I was just trying to do whatever it took to make the big bucks so I could help Sammy go to college. Anyway, that first song was number-one on the charts for like four weeks straight, I heard it broke some kind of record, I don’t know…still don’t know _why_ everyone liked it so much when it had lyrics like ‘ _I’d bet my first car on that girl’s first kiss being mine’_ , like seriously? Jesus…

“Yes, sweetheart, I know, you love that song...it’s still just cringey to me...I am _not_ singing it on here...I don’t care what you bribe me with... _Oh..._ well maybe _that…_

“Sorry Charlie.”

*sigh*

“Okay, sorry about that, I got distracted by...it doesn’t matter. So. My first album, ‘Driver Picks the Music’, got released two weeks before my eighteenth birthday and apparently it was pretty popular, because suddenly I wasn’t just a good-for-nothing teenager from Kansas, and I had honest-to-god paparazzi following me around.

“Once Mom realized that it wasn’t going to work, us staying in Lawrence, she made the decision to move me and Sammy to Seattle, where the main office of ACE is located. She and Dad got into a huge fight about it, and after he basically gave her an ultimatum—wait, can we cut that part out? Mom would be upset if we talked about this…okay, thanks Charlie.

“Are we almost done, I’m _starving_ ...babe, can we go to that new burger joint on the way home?...Yes, I’m aware that we have food at home, but—please? Pretty please?...Ha _ha!_ See Charlie, he can’t resist it when I bat these long eyelashes...yeah, yeah, shut up, you’re just jealous. 

“Umm, where did I leave off…oh yeah. So we moved to Seattle, ACE even set us up in a fancy downtown apartment originally…but I was almost nineteen, and thought I knew everything about everything, so I wanted my own space, away from my mom and kid brother.

“Wait, what did he say?...I can see you two laughing in there...Charlie...Oh Jesus, I did _not_ want my own apartment just so I could jerk off whenever I—What?...Okay, my _lovely_ husband has just informed me that I’m not allowed to talk about masturbation on here, so I guess I apologize...it’s your own fault, dude. You put the thought into my head.

“Okay, so originally I asked ACE for my own apartment, but after a few nights alone when my mom and Sam were visiting Kansas, I didn’t like the idea of living alone. See, I _didn’t_ just want to—yes dear. Okay dear. No more talking about waxing my pole or beating my meat or wrestling the worm, _dear_.

“Now where was I before I was so _rudely_ interrupted?...Ah yes, I started asking around if there was anyone looking for a roommate, but nothing came of it. So then I made the decision to stay with my mom and Sammy, at least for the time being.

“Then I ended up making out with one of the exec’s nephews in an elevator and—

“Oh come on, Sunshine. That was funny…Yes it was…What would you rather me say, ‘I found a roommate’?…You and I both know that’s not how it happened…Okay, okay, stop squeaking, I’ll tell them the PG version. 

“I wanted someone to share an apartment with, and then; Enter Castiel. Is that better?…Good. 

“Castiel, who I’m sure you all know of by now, is Gabriel Novak’s nephew. Hence the angel name. We met, turned out he needed a place to live, long story short, we fell in _lovvvve_.

“Oh come on, Cas, let me have a _little_ fun…uh huh, love you too. 

“Fine, I’ll elaborate a _little_ . Don’t want them getting _all_ the goods, now do we? 

“I’ll admit it, when I first met Cas, I was smitten pretty much immediately. I mean, it’s hard not to fall in love when he’s looking at you with those crazy-blue eyes, and giving you that sideways grin, and--oh look, he’s doing it now! Ha, now I’ve made him blush. That’s what you get, Sunshine!

“At first we were kind of...low key...we didn’t want to start up a relationship in case it went south, since Cas was not only involved with ACE, but related to more than half the staff. It was just...it was just fun, you know? We were obviously living together, but kept our separate rooms and mostly stayed in our own space when we weren’t banging like rabbits against the--heh, I knew that’d get him squeaking again. It’s okay, babe, Charlie can edit that out.

“It was one random night about six months in when everything changed. I had just gotten home after a long night at the studio, and a certain someone who shall remain nameless but whose name starts with a C and ends with an _ass_ left his dirty dishes on the counter next to the sink. Let me repeat that, _next to_ the sink. What kind of _heathen_ doesn’t even put their dishes _into_ the sink?...Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re better now, that’s thanks to _me_...shush. 

“So I come home, the dishes piss me off, and I go storming into Cas’ room holding a plate caked in spaghetti sauce. I start screaming and yelling and he gets up and walks towards me all calm and cool and collected. Meanwhile I’m still going at it, saying all sorts of hurtful things, and the bastard finally stops right in front of me, grabs the plate, and--here’s the best part; the little fucker...sorry Charls...the little bugger just nonchalantly says ‘I love you.’ Let me tell you, it’s a good thing he had grabbed the plate because I would’ve dropped it and then we would’ve been cleaning up a broken spaghetti plate instead of cleaning up the pieces of our broken friendship. Ba dum tis!

“Oh come _on_ , Cas, that was funny!...Yes it was...Fine. Killjoy. 

“Me, being the ridiculous, emotionally constipated twenty-year-old I was, just said ‘thank you’ and tried to run the hell out of our apartment. Luckily, Cas was just as stubborn then as he is now, which, let me tell ya, is _extremely_ , and he chased after me and somehow managed to pry me out of the protective bubble I had been keeping my feelings shoved into. 

“It took a _lot_ of talking that night, followed by a lot of _non-_ talking, heh...Cas that one wasn’t even overtly sexual!”

*groan*

“Fine. But I’d like it on the record that I am being _censored_. 

“So let’s do a bit of a time jump here, because the next, like, year and a half was super boring...Sound good, Charlie?...Okay. By the time Sammy graduated high school, which was two years later, I had released two more albums, and was definitely becoming pretty well known. Unfortunately, one of the things I demanded be kept hidden was the fact that I’m gay. If you’re following, that meant that Cas and I had to keep our relationship a secret. It’s not that I was ashamed of who I am, but where I grew up it was not…I don’t know, not acceptable? I can’t think of the right word…it just…people weren’t gay in Kansas. Or if they were, they didn’t tell anyone.

“As I said earlier, my Dad was not a great person. Growing up, we heard so many jokes at the expense of the LGBTQ community that I quickly realized I would never be able to come out to my old man. 

“So, there I am, twenty-two years old, walking the red carpet for some movie—what, Cas? Oh, that’s right, it was ‘Step up’! Damn, Channing Tatum is so hot in that…oh come _on_ , Cas, you were drooling over him the whole movie too!…Yes, okay, I’m focusing.

“So, Cas and I are walking the red carpet—we would always walk together, we’d just stay a respectable distance away from one another to keep any rumors about the two of us at bay. As far as anyone apart from my mom and Sammy knew, we were just really good friends. Suddenly, my phone dings, telling me that I have a text, which by the way, in 2006, it cost money to text. Yeah I know, I’m old. Anyway, I look at the text, and it’s my Uncle Bobby telling me that my Dad died.

“I know, I know, it sounds like a shitty way to tell someone, but my father and I hadn’t spoken at that point in over three years, with the last words he spoke to me being along the lines of ‘We’re done, don’t bother ever coming home’. Yup, it was rough. 

“But when I read that text message, it just…I don’t know, it felt like a literal weight was lifted off my shoulders. I’ll never forget that feeling, looking up and meeting Castiel’s freakishly-perfect blue eyes. He asked me what was wrong, but all I could do was let out this enormous breath. I think I dropped my phone, or put it in my pocket, I really don’t remember, but the next thing I know I basically run the five-feet between us, grabbing his cheeks, and kissing him as hard as I could. Right there on the red carpet, in front of about fifty photographers and reporters. We still have one of the pictures from that night framed in the main hallway of our house, even though Cas hates it because he was so insanely surprised and his eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head. It’s my favorite.

“Things quickly escalated after that, since I had basically come out in one of the biggest ways possible. I walked around every day just bracing for the aftermath, flinching every time my phone rang. I just _knew_ that ACE was going to drop me, that my sales would plummet, that every friend I had made in the previous four years would abandon me. 

“Instead of ACE dropping me, they hooked me up with a new agent, one Miss Charlie Bradbury, aka the coolest chick I know. My sales didn’t plummet, they skyrocketed. And, as it turns out, when you surround yourself with positive, life-affirming people, it doesn’t matter if you’re gay.

“I went on my first tour the year after that, which was the wildest experience of my life. Cas was, of course, by my side the entire time. Sammy had to stay back in Seattle, since he was halfway through law school at the time. He did attend my homecoming concert though, and I dragged his giant ass on stage with me right before intermission, even made him sing along to ‘Blue Steel’. Heh, he was so mad. The moose is _so_ tone deaf…

“Um, hey Cas? How do you want me to tell the story of…you _know_ what…Cas, come on…oh, so I have to avoid all the embarrassing stories about _you_ , but when it comes to…fine, _fine_ , shut up.” 

*sigh*

“During the encore of that concert, as I finished the last note of ‘Eyes Like the Sky’ which, if you hadn’t guessed, I wrote about a particular blue-eyed angel, I called Cas up onto the stage with me. I, uh…listen, I was twenty-three, I was so nervous and excited and had no idea what the hell I was doing. I start talking about how great Cas is, how I could never imagine my life without him, blah blah blah…then I get down on one knee, and reach into my pocket, and…

“Cas seriously, it was already humiliating enough when it actually happened, can we just—ugh. Fine. You owe me. 

“I had forgotten the ring in my hotel room, okay? So, there I am, in front of a crowd of _thousands_ of people, the man I love staring patiently at me, and I’m patting all of my pockets with this awful, terrified look on my face. See, that’s why I keep the picture of us kissing on the red carpet, because Cas has the picture from _this_ moment hanging right next to it. 

“Instead of admitting that I forgot the fucking ring, I looked at the ground and saw a random keychain someone had thrown onto the stage from the crowd. It was something weird, like a rabbit’s foot or something. I snatched it up when Cas wasn’t looking and hid the fur in my palm, holding up the metal ring part of the keychain.

“As I put it on his hand because, of _course_ he said yes…hush, Cas, I’m doing something here…I had to slide the rabbit’s foot into his hand, and the look on the poor guy’s face when he feels that there’s something fuzzy attached to the ring I just proposed to him with…man, priceless.

“Not as priceless as the look he gave me once we were backstage and he got a good look at what was actually around his finger, but still. 

“Yes dear, I’ll tell them...we still have that keychain, it’s hanging in a shadow box above our bed.

“So, let’s see, then we got married two years later, I did one last tour, released three more albums, and we lived happily ever after, the end. 

“What?…Oh, seriously?…I have to go into all _that_?…I thought they wanted to know about my past, not—Okay, okay, I get it. I just didn’t know people were that interested in it…Cas, you okay with this?…You know they’re gonna hate us for this someday, right?…Okay, just checking. 

“Apparently, y’all wanna know about the kids? 

“Well, I guess I’ll start at the beginning. Let’s see, it was like a month after we got married, and Castiel’s cousin Jimmy—obviously not a cousin on the Angel Court side, unless there was an angel named Jimmy I missed learning about in Sunday school…okay, I’m focusing. Anyway, Jimmy and his wife Amelia passed away suddenly, and it turned out that they left the custody of their daughter to Cas.

“Now, at this point we’re newlyweds, almost twenty-six, I’m fresh off of a new album release, and here comes this social worker with a two-year-old. When I say we were in over our head, I mean _damn_. 

“I say that my mom saved us, but like seriously, Claire would not have made it out of that first year if we didn’t have Mom. Of course we ultimately got the hang of it, but man, being a parent is _hard_. Claire made it really easy on us though, she was honestly the best kid. I blame her for us thinking that we could do it again.

“Yeah Cas, I know, she’ll beat me up when she hears this. Oh well.” 

“Claire was about to turn four when Jack first came to us. It’s a long story, and I won’t get into it, but he was removed from a dangerous home. He was six-months-old when he was initially placed with us, and almost two when the adoption was final. 

“So there we were, living in a nice house just outside the city, with our two kids, thinking that our family was complete. 

“Ha! Just kidding. 

“From when we adopted Jack, we always kept our foster certification up to date. _Just in case_ , Cas said. _It’s not like we’ll get a call_ , he said. _We can always say no_ , he said. 

“Picture this, it’s 2014, I’m slowly working on my first album in over five years, and the phone rings. It’s Cas, who was at the grocery store, and he’s babbling nonsense on the other end…yes you were, babe. I couldn’t understand a _single_ word of what you said…whatever. 

“So, finally Cas is able to breathe, and he’s telling me that Missouri, Jack’s old case worker, called and told him that she had a few kids that needed respite placement. I ask Cas what ‘a few’ meant, and he just ignores the question and tells me that he has this gut feeling that we need to say yes. I know none of you actually know Cas, but when he has these gut feelings, there’s nothing in the world that can change his mind. 

“I, of course, start running around the house, cleaning and organizing and—fuck, was I nesting? Cas, I was fucking nesting!…anyway.

“Missouri shows up the next day and I wish I could replicate the noise I made when the door opened and I saw that she was holding a baby carrier in each hand, with two toddlers hiding behind her legs. Imagine a pterodactyl with laryngitis, and it’s being strangled. That’s the sound I made. 

“Luckily, when Cas and I got married, we bought a very well-sized house, with extra bedrooms galore. I couldn’t believe we were being placed with _four_ kids, but I mean, we did have the room. 

“Now, respite placements are supposed to last a couple days, _maybe_ a week. Three months later, and the courts had already relinquished the parents’ rights. It wasn’t a good situation.

“Cas, of course, being the big-hearted dodo that he is, says we should adopt them. As in: _All. Four. Of them._

“Let me paint a picture here; Claire is seven, Jack is barely four, Ben is two and a half, Jesse is eighteen months, and Alex and Krissy are _babies_ , like four months old. Six kids under eight, and Cas thinks we can handle this?! I told him he was crazy, I told him there was no way we could do it, but damn my husband. He shows me this picture on his phone, one that my mom had taken a few weeks prior, and it’s all of us. _All_ of us. All six kids, with me and Cas on either side, squishing all together to try and keep in the frame. Everyone is smiling—except the babies, but that’s because they hadn’t smiled yet at this point—and Cas points at my face in particular and tells me, ‘Look babe, look how happy you are’. And damn that man because I was. 

“Is it chaotic? Yup. Is it crazy? Absolutely.

“Is it ours? Forever. 

“...Cas you big sap, stop crying...no, no way, I’m not... _babe_...I swear to god I’m just gonna start talking about the time you cooked scrambled eggs in your underwear and you—okay wait no, _hush_ , don’t be telling Charlie that! Fine! I’ll tell them. Calm down. 

“Cas wants me to tell you all the full story of that day, because he’s so proud of what he said to me, and yes, my love, it was perfect...no, I don’t need you to remind me, I know it by heart...yes—Castiel, I could never forget that...will you just shush and let me finish? Heh. That’s what he said. Ow!”

*audio stops*

“Okay, so. When he was showing me the picture, and telling me how happy I looked, he grabbed my face and said, _and I quote,_ ahem; ‘You might be a rockstar to the world, Daddy to our children, and my Honeybee, yet everyday you’re still _you._ You won’t ever believe it, but you’re still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.’

“Great, now you’ve got me going, you ass...it is _too_ your fault!”

*sniff*

“Alright. Back to the story.

“Anyway, that was six years ago. Unfortunately, Claire is now a teenager, giving us a run for our money, and making me regret ever thinking that she was our ‘easy child’. Jack is doing great, and he adores being a big brother. Ben and Jesse are my little bruisers, and it’s honestly a miracle that between the two of them they’ve only broken three bones thus far. I can’t believe my baby girls are six now, and sometimes when I look at how old they are I think, maybe we can have one more…

“Cas I was _kidding_ , put your phone down, I swear to god if that’s Missouri you’re calling—”

*audio stops*

“Okay, I guess I’ll record some sort of ending. Um, jeez…I don’t know, endings are hard. It’s been a long road, that’s for damn sure. I wish I could just give some cool phrase here, to make everyone think I’m this young, hip guy, but we all know that’s a lie.

“Charlie says she’s going to post this on her podcast, and I’m honestly just glad she let me do it like this instead of a video.

“I hope you all enjoyed listening, and don’t forget to stream my newest album - out next week.

“Oh you’re right! I wanted to tell them the title!…Thanks Cas, I totally forgot. 

“It’s called, ‘Family Don’t End in Blood’.” 

*audio stops*

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a LONG time, and my writing style has changed (improved) drastically from when I last posted.  
> Come see me on Twitter, @Nurse_Curry!  
> Pretty please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
